


Ti sono mancato?

by Damia76



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: !TopLevi !BottomNico, First Time, Fluff, M/M, NTFW just to be sure
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damia76/pseuds/Damia76
Summary: Versione italiana di Did you miss me?Quando la gelosia ci mette lo zampino...





	Ti sono mancato?

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille a @kendraJones per il betaggio italiano.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dopo la tempesta.

Quando sentirono i pali elettrici cadere al suolo, si fermarono di colpo. Il loro istinto di autoconservazione era ancora attivo in qualche modo. Si rivestirono e mentre stavano valutando la situazione fuori dall'ambulanza, i Vigili del fuoco li tirarono fuori.  
Si recarono immediatamente al pronto soccorso, almeno per assicurarsi che Nico stesse bene. La Bailey li visitò entrambi e quando decise che erano tutti e due a posto, li mandò a casa. Appena furono da soli per qualche secondo, Nico sussurrò a Levi “Aspettami all'entrata del parcheggio”.

Andarono da Nico e quella fu una notte che Levi non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Una lunga, dolce notte di sesso sconvolgente.  
La prima volta di Levi con un uomo e la conferma estrema che decisamente gli piacessero i ragazzi. Aveva fatto sesso con delle ragazze, in precedenza e tecnicamente parlando, era sempre riuscito a concludere.Tuttavia fino a quel momento non aveva mai compreso appieno perché le persone fossero così interessate al sesso, fino a quella notte appunto.  
Nico era stato gentile, premuroso, amorevole e gli chiese per un milione di volte “Sei sicuro?” e “Possiamo fermarci quando vuoi, basta che tu lo dica”. E Levi ogni volta rispose “Sono sicuro, per la prima volta in vita mia sono davvero sicuro di qualcosa e lo voglio.”  
Nico l'aveva preparato, spiegandogli dolcemente ogni cosa gli stava facendo. Per un attimo, Levi pensò che Nico avesse davvero autocontrollo. Sì, all'inizio era stato doloroso, il bruciore c'era stato, come si aspettava, ma dopodichè divenne la migliore sensazione che avesse provato e Levi continuò a implorare Nico di non fermarsi mai. Non riusciva a pensare in maniera coerente e l'unica cosa che gli importava era la vicinanza di Nico.

I giorni a seguire portarono avanti qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra loro ma nessuno dei due cercò di etichettarla. Relazione, fidanzati, amici di letto? Fuori dall'ospedale si comportavano come se lo fossero. Uscivano a cena, passavano le notti insieme, trascorrevano semplicemente del tempo assieme. Non era facile tra i lunghi turni e le notti di guardia. Non che Levi si stesse nascondendo: si era spiegato con Nico. Davvero, non si vergognava di essere gay e, men che meno, di Nico. Chi si sarebbe vergognato a stare con lui? Ma, era tutto nuovo per lui,e voleva solo godersi quella relazione appena sbocciata tra loro senza che gli venissero fatte troppe domande, senza pettegolezzi in giro. E senza le impietose, per quanto amorevoli, prese in giro da parte dei suoi amici. Taryn era l'unica a sapere che tra lui e Nico fosse successo qualcosa. Era già a conoscenza di quello che lui definiva “l'incidente dell'ascensore”. E l'aveva ascoltato sfogarsi di quanto Nico si fosse comportato da stronzo in quel periodo. 

Qualche settimana dopo, Levi finì le scuse per non incontrare i suoi amici da Joe. Era stata una lunga giornata, con un incidente d'auto multiplo, un sacco di feriti e qualche decesso. Avevano tutti bisogno di una serata insieme.

Non appena presero posto da Joe, Levi diede un'occhiata in giro e subito individuò Nico; non che fosse difficile, visto quanto era alto. Chiacchierò di stupidaggini con i suoi amici, bevendosi una birra. Gli era mancato: non che rimpiangesse qualcosa, ma gli mancavano i suoi amici. Taryn stava raccontando di quanto fosse stata meravigliosa la dottoressa Grey durante un'operazione d'emergenza nel pomeriggio, quando Levi vice un uomo sedersi accanto a Nico.   
Il ragazzo e lo sconosciuto iniziarono a parlare, impossibile sapere di cosa, considerando che in quel posto tutte le voci tendevano a mescolarsi, ma Levi notò che Nico iniziò a ridere. All'inizio non gli diede importanza, ma in seguito l'uomo misterioso, che non era proprio bruttino a essere onesti, appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Nico. Levi assottigliò gli occhi ed osservò attentamente cosa stava accadendo. C'erano un po' troppi tocchi casuali per i suoi gusti ed era talmente preso dalla scena che sussultò quando Taryn lo chiamò per nome, con un tono di voce un po’ più alto.  
“Levi, stai almeno ascoltando?”  
“Scusa Taryn, sì, certo che ti sto ascoltando!”  
Taryn non se la bevve, seguì il suo sguardo fino a Nico e osservò quello che stava accadendo.  
Quindi, dal nulla, fissò Levi e lo spinse giù dallo sgabello.

“Vai a prendertelo tigre,” gli disse con un sorrisetto saputo.

Casey lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo ma non disse niente, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Levi si alzò, si sistemò la camicia, inspirò a fondo e prese un gran sorso dalla sua birra. Aveva bisogno di tutto il coraggio che poteva raccogliere. Con un paio di lunghi passi si avvicinò a Nico, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lanciò uno sguardo assassino verso l'altro ragazzo.  
“Ciao Nico, ti sono mancato?”  
Nico lo guardò negli occhi con un sorriso raggiante, quello che Levi adorava, e fece un leggero cenno del capo. Levi gli andò ancora più vicino, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte. Stava reclamando il suo ragazzo, facendo una dichiarazione, facendo coming out. Tutto allo stesso tempo. Ci mise tutto se stesso in quel bacio, con le mani intrecciate nei capelli di Nico.   
Nico si rese conto che quel bacio era diverso e si strinse a Levi. Entrambi sembrarono dimenticare dove fossero, ma un'esplosione di rumore, fischi, applausi li riportarono alla realtà.  
Nico fissò Levi. “Wow. E' stato...eccitante.”  
Levi era tutto rosso e agitato. “Sì, mi dispiace ma...”  
“Levi, non mi sto lamentando. Puoi farlo quando vuoi,” aggiunse  
“Non sei arrabbiato per averci rivelati in questo modo, qui dentro?”  
“Non me può fregar di meno a dire il vero, purchè vada bene a te. Cosa diavolo è successo per farti cambiare idea?”   
Levi sentì che stava arrossendo mentre lanciava un'occhiataccia all’uomo seduto a fianco al suo ragazzo.  
Nico comprese immediatamente. “Ah, è così, quindi? Qualcuno era geloso?”, commentò prendendolo un po' in giro.  
“Magari un pochino...”  
“Mi piace un po' di gelosia, se questi sono i risultati.”  
“Possiamo andare adesso?” chiese Levi con uno strano tono di voce.  
“Certo. Hai già qualcosa in mente?”

Dopo un breve tragitto in auto arrivarono a casa. Levi aveva qualcosa in mente, Nico ne era certo. Era ancora eccitato per quello che era successo da Joe e, a giudicare dall'aspetto dei pantaloni dell’altro, anche lui lo era. Aprì la porta e riuscirono appena a passare la soglia quando Levi lo spinse contro il muro: Nico era più forte di lui, ma stavolta l’altro l'aveva colto di sorpresa. Talvolta, Levi poteva diventare un po' autoritario. Nico sentì le mani del suo ragazzo su tutto il corpo, ma non c’era niente di dolce o romantico in quei gesti e questo lo stava eccitando ancora di più. Levi lo guidò verso la camera da letto, spingendolo sul materasso. Si tolsero i vestiti e, prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, era sopra di lui e lo stava baciando, mordendo, accarezzando. L'impetuosità di prima era stata rimpiazzata dalla univoca dolcezza di Levi.  
“Nico, vorrei fare l'amore con te, me lo permetti?”  
Nico gli sorrise. “Sempre”.  
Non sempre era così, di tanto in tanto gli piaceva e in realtà non riusciva a dirgli di no, soprattutto se lo fissava senza occhiali, con l'amore nello sguardo.  
Si accorse che Levi lo stava imitando, mentre lo stava preparando col lubrificante. Dio, lui era un bravo insegnante, ma il ragazzo imparava in fretta. Levi si spinse lentamente dentro Nico e fece l'amore con lui. Ecco cos'era. Fare l'amore.  
Nico ci si sarebbe decisamente abituato in fretta.


End file.
